


Spida Man at the Beach

by SomniSol



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D decides to goof off on the beach and Noodle plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spida Man at the Beach

It was a quiet day on the Plastic Beach that day. Murdoc and Russel were both gone, leaving 2D and Noodle all alone...

2D was in his room flipping through all his scrapbooks with Noodle. He pointed out every picture and talked about it as if Noodle didn't already know about these photos. She giggled when she saw a picture of 2D with his goofy smile. She always loved how he looked with missing teeth. After looking at the last of the photos, 2D put them away. 

"What should we do now?" he asked Noodle.

"Mmmm how about we go relax on the beach." she suggested.

"But the whale is out there!"

"I'll protect you" she smiled at him.

"O-Ok" he blushed

"I'll go put on my swim suit" she said and with that she left.

2D was waiting on the beach for Noodle who has taken quite a long time putting on her swim suit.

"2D! Sorry for the wait"

2D turned to see Noodle walking over to him. She was wearing a white swim suit that looked like the white dress she had when she first arrived on the island. She was also wearing the same cat mask over her face. 2D's face went completely red.

"N-Noodle...y-you didn't take that long" he lied.

"Do you like my swim suit?" she asked innocently.

"Uh...yeah" he said still blushing.

"So I doubt you wanna go for a swim, right?"

"Yeah, that sodding whale might eat me!"

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Oooh! Let's play hide and seek!" he yelled out.

"Ok, sounds great." she smiled.

"I'll hide first! Stay here and count to ten!" he then ran off.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" she counted slowly.

"Boo!" 2D appeared above Noodle. 

He had somehow climbed the tree, and he was now hanging upside down facing Noodle. He was wearing his clown mask in hopes of scaring Noodle. Noodle of course wasn't scared when he jumped out, she easily heard him climb the tree.

"Look Noodle! I'm like spida man!" he said happily.

"Yeah, you are. And you know what?" she asked.

"Wot?" he asked still smiling at her.

"I'm like Mary Jane." she pulled down his mask only uncovering his mouth and nose. She then pressed her lips against his and he eagerly kissed her back. When they finally separated, 2D fell out of the tree landing face first. Noodle couldn't help but giggle at the blue haired man. 

"Are you ok?" she asked still giggling as he shook his head violently trying to get the fake sand out of his hair.

"Yeah, but can we be spida man and Mary Jane more often?" he asked blushing.

She gave him a devious little smile

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was something I wrote years ago and although it might not be that good I still wanted to post it. Hope you like!


End file.
